fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Daphne
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Daphne (ダフネ Dafune) is first seen as a saleswoman, but she is later revealed to be trying to capture Natsu. Appearance Daphne is a relatively tall (roughly the height of Gray Fullbuster), thin, bespectacled woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and large breasts. Daphne wears a pale green halter top with forest green trimmings (exposing a small portion of her midriff), over the top of which she is often seen wearing a white, knee length lab coat. The lab coat itself is decorated with hot pink buttons, and behind each sleeve cuff are two, pale pink loops, which, on either side, also feature hot pink buttons. Daphne wears a pale, pink-ish mini skirt, which is fastened around her waist with a small, bright yellow button. On her feet, Daphne wears white flip flops. Daphne completes her look by wearing a white, Boss of the Plains hat, upon which the strap is a pale pink and, like much of her other attire, is decorated with hot pink buttons. The hat itself sports an intriguing design; rather than a normal crown, the crown of the hat is shaped rather similar to a cat's ears. Personality Daphne is very quirky and energetic, often jumping around the room and coming across as highly enthusiastic. She is also shown to be quite determined, as she's willing to got to extremes to sell her products. When Gray arrives, she speaks to him as if she's his master, and she drops her energetic facade; revealing that she has no qualms or morals and will do anything to complete her research, even toying with others' lives. Seeing how her own town used Hidden to hide from her, only for her to make the citizens unable to dispel the spell as punishment. She goes to such extents to make her own prototype Dragons destroy each other as punishment for not being able to find the townspeople. Her sadistic nature is best seen when she claimed that she could not possibly imagine the fun she would have in destroying Magnolia. She is also a true narcissist, believing herself a genius and mocking her opponents at each chance possible. History At some point in her childhood, Daphne saw a Dragon soaring through the sky. After she saw the Dragon, she attempted to tell her fellow villagers about it, but none of them believed her. After this event, she became obsessed with Dragons and started her own project focused on creating artificial Dragons. Synopsis Daphne arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell first encounter her in a seemingly abandoned hotel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 She, at first, presents herself as a saleswoman for some health food she created, called Metamo. She constantly asks Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla to try her food, and displays how they can help people lose weight. Everyone is fascinated by the results. After more persuasion, Natsu manages to calm Daphne down and asks her about the Dragon she claimed to have seen. Daphne reveals that it was just a lie to get more customers, specifically a Dragon Slayer, much to Natsu's dismay. Gray Fullbuster walks in and Daphne reveals that she has trapped everyone in an inescapable dimension. Gray thanks Daphne for trapping Natsu, and tells Natsu that he wishes to fight him; then they begin their lengthy battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Towards the end of their fight, Gray freezes Natsu's legs and Daphne uses her Hidden Darkness Spell to trap Natsu. She reveals that she planned to use Natsu's Magic Power from the beginning to power an artificial Dragon called the "Dragonoid". On her Dragonoid, Daphne soon departs flying towards Magnolia, with Erza following her, while Elfman, Macao and Wakaba carrying Gray, try to alert the guild and the citizens, she sends her Lizardmen to deal with them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Mocking Erza and her attempts to stop her, Natsu remembers the promise he made to the citizens of the City Without Sound, and bursts in Magic, which shocks Daphne as her Dragonoid is overloading, but calmly regulates the magical absorption rate. When Erza defeats the Lizardmen and is ready to deal with her, she coldly replies it is too late for her to do anything. Preparing to stomp on Erza, she is briefly stopped by many of the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu manages to contact the other Fairy Tail Mages, telling them to destroy the Dragonoid with him inside it. While the plan is considered, Makarov comes up with a better one that involves the guild getting Natsu mad enough to overload the Dragonoid's system with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Daphne frantically tries to get the system back under her control, but eventually Natsu manages to bust free and quickly takes down her and the Dragonoid together.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Before she is defeated, she mentions her reasons for her actions. When she was a kid, Daphne once saw a real Dragon one day while out playing. However, no one in her town would believe her when she told them about it. She waited on the same spot for years but the Dragons never came back. Eventually Daphne came to the conclusion that they went extinct and vowed if she couldn't see one again, she would make one instead no matter what it took. However, just as Natsu is about to land the final blow, she sees the image of Igneel and cries at the sight of seeing another Dragon again. Tenrou Island arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Daphne is seen in her prison cell inside The Magic Council prison, eating her Metamo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 114 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Concealment Magic: A Darkness-type Magic can create an illusory place in a different dimension invisible from the outside. Somehow, Daphne is able to create a pocket dimension, trapping her captives in an illusory inn with a barrier that can deflect attacks. *'Hidden Darkness': As an ex-citizen of the City Without Sound she is capable of using this spell to hide herself. The nature of this Magic seems to turn the user into a shadow-like being to avoid harm. She is also capable of putting a seal on this spell, thus making anybody using it being unable to change back. *'Hidden Cage': She has shown the ability to create an illusory location, such as an inn, to trap people inside it. Also being able to choose who will be inside, and who will be outside. Genius Intellect: She is a self-proclaimed genius and true to her claims she has been capable of creating different sort of things, ranging from her Diet-Food up to the Lizardmen and even the Dragonoid. With this genius, she was capable of completing a deep scheme. Her intelligence is such that she is always one step ahead of her foes, predicting their maneuvers and preparing effective counter-measures. Equipment Inventions *'Dragonoid': A mechanical Dragon which bears a resemblance to the Dorma Anim. This Dragon is capable at least of flying like a true one, and is expected to be capable of firing fire as well. This armor takes on a Dragon Slayer's Magic as a fuel and has a complex system that allows it to regulate the Magic flow so as to avoid an overload. It is also quite resilient as it took attacks from many Fairy Tail Mages, and even if it was enough to hinder briefly, it took no visible damage. *'Lizardmen': She creates these creatures as her soldiers. She seemingly has a vast amount of them. They all have the ability to copy their opponents, and fight almost on equal terms with their counterparts. They have two weaknesses seen so far, they are not as experienced as the real user, so they can be easily defeated if the real user exploits their own weaknesses to their advantage. Since they imitate their opponents, if they fight somebody with little to no real battle abilities, they are likely to be just as weak and easily defeated. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Daphne References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Needs Help